


Ranma no Kyuubi

by Valentine20xx



Category: Naruto, Ranma 1/2, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: It is one of the greatest battles in the history of the Elemental Nations. Madara Uchiha has bent the will of the great Nine-Tailed Kitsune, Kurama, in order to defeat his nemesis, the Sage Of Six Paths. But, unexpectedly, with the help of the Uzumaki, Kurama is banished, and seemingly lost, it's contract broken...Several centuries, and a reality (or two) away, a chance incident brings Kurama back, as the cursed form of a young boy named Ranma Saotome...
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	Ranma no Kyuubi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kitsune In Nerima](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540622) by Fellgrave. 



> Disclaimer: Ranma Nibbunoichi © Rumiko Takahashi, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Ah Megamisama © Kosuke Fujishima. Original Concept © Fellgrave. I don’t own much, do I?
> 
> The story this is based on was abandoned early 2017, due to the author's muse completely leaving them. Now, I’ll keep most of what Fellgrave set up, but rework the narrative heavily to make sure I'm not copying the story outright. One thing I will admit is that the Ranma I write will be akin to Pixelwriter1’s, in that no-one’s completely in the know about what Ranma does from day to day, and Pixelwriter1 does give a compelling version of what Ranma might do in his leisure time.

It was a battle of the ages, that would be talked about for decades. The forest was rendered down to toothpicks, the ground in areas still smouldering, the river they fought along the banks of muddy and flowing much less rapidly than it had at the beginning of the battle. The heavens wept at the rampant destruction. On one side of the river was the great Hashirama Senju, the fabled God of Shinobi, his arm broken, but his fighting spirit was still burning brightly. On the other side was Madara Uchiha, looking smug. The reason for his smug attitude was stood behind him, the immortal being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the majority of the devastation wrought by the nightmarish embodiment of a fraction of the fabled Ten Tailed Beast’s power.

Madara smirked, preparing to deal the final, lethal blow. There was no way Hashirama would live past this day.

“Face it, Senju,” He shouted out across the river, “You’ve lost, and your precious village will pay the price of your failure. Kyuubi, Des-”

He stopped as Hashirama began laughing, at first quiet, then building. Madara looked at him incredulously. He could not _possibly_ have a plan.

“Why do you mock me?! You are practically out of chakra, your arm is shattered and you have no allies to support you…” Madara demanded angrily, giving the impression he could attack in a moment, hiding the fact that he only could rely on the Kyuubi, his own chakra spent. If the Kyuubi was not there, it would be a deadlock, both men practically dead on their feet. Hashirama stopped laughing, fixing Madara with a stare.

“What makes you really think I’d come out here alone?” Hashirama declared, Madara’s eyes going wide as a sudden discharge of chakra flared behind him. Turning around, he noticed the beginnings of a massive seal array snaking across the fur of the Kyuubi. When he turned back, Hashirama was being supported by a very familiar person. Of course, He brought the _Uzumaki_ woman, and Madara played right into their trap, handing them a way to rob him of his trump card...

“You… You did this...” He growled, the fury in his words palpable, but Mito just smiled serenely at him, pointing behind him.

“We relied on your hubris, to use your trump card to eliminate me completely. You might want to turn round, Uchiha… or you might miss the big show...” She declared. Madara looked round. She was forming some kind of seal, he could tell, seeing the place where the lines were converging. Even if he could feel the build-up of chakra, he didn’t feel worried. The Kyuubi had shrugged off every attack done against it by just one person. Hashirama had been a fool to rely on _just_ the Uzumaki witch.It would break her seal, and then feast on his exhausted opponents, before destroying their village.

Madara however was startled when the seal completed, blue light eclipsing the Kyuubi’s own energy, then the energy enveloped the Kyuubi, pained roars coming from it as the energy cage shrunk, becoming smaller and smaller until it folded in on itself, the Kyuubi having completely vanished. The last roars of terror and pain echoing before being lost in the sound of the torrential rain... There was barely any of the Kyuubi’s chakra left in the clearing, suggesting it had been slain outright, or, more likely, sealed somewhere out of reach. In all his planning, he had not expected to lose the use of his trump card like that.

He didn’t have the chakra to summon it again, and he was running practically on empty. As he looked back at his hated enemies, he didn’t bother to hide his anger and contempt. All he did was light up his fists with the chakra he could spare, giving a look of battle readiness. He was not to let them know that they'd done it. They'd turned it around in the cruellest way possible.

“Where is it, Witch?” He snapped furiously at the still smirking redhead, “Where is the Kyuubi? Where did you send it?”

Mito was the exact opposite of the furious Madara, calm as she stared him down, continuing to smirk.

“I sent it somewhere forever beyond your reach, beyond even the summon realms. As long as the seal has chakra, no-one will have the Kyuubi...” She declared. At her boast, he took a shaking step forwards.

“So, I’ll just cut off the chakra at the source then...” He declared, preparing to attack her, assuming the usual rules of a seal held true.

“Silly Uchiha. Why would I tie such an important seal to my chakra?” She declared, “No, the seal is designed to feed itself off the Kyuubi’s own chakra, weakening it and leaving it an eternal prisoner. The only way for that beast to ever return is as a corpse...”

The scream of utter rage and frustration that was heard that day is forever considered by those who heard it, including some as far as Konoha itself, to be the last cry of the Kyuubi, though a few knew differently. It would live, but it could never return to this world, blocked off until the day it died...

Far away from it’s home dimension, Kurama tumbled, formless, imprisoned within the seal. What should have happened was that it would fall through the dimensions forever. However, the seal matrix abruptly collided with the walls of reality for another dimension, the seal shattering, as Kurama’s own nature twisted and warped, the terms of it’s creation satisfied as it's chakra vanished, and, for all intents and purposes, The mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune died.

This was since, in the world it found itself falling into, chakra didn’t exist in the way it did in it’s home dimension, and it was transformed into a new being, it’s dimensional analogue. Within seconds, it had changed from an immense creature the size of a small city, that could topple mountains with a shake of it’s tails, shrank down until it was only a few feet tall, and a being both similar and very different to it’s old form. However, It still was travelling at tremendous speed, and it’s impact brought a glow that brought daytime to the middle of the night, the Kyuubi itself reduced to a falling star. Many theories and legends were made about that day, very few of them even remotely accurate to the truth.

Far below it was the Land Of The Three Kingdoms, and the kingdom of an ancient phoenix god. The Kyuubi collided with a magically enchanted river, shattering it's banks. Stunned by what happened, the Kyuubi found itself drowning in the river’s water, it's death throes creating a collection of springs even as it felt itself passing away, unwittingly creating another legend… _The cursed springs of Jusenkyo_...

In Nifelheim, Hild was dealing with the usual paperwork that came with being the ruler of Hell when a priority alarm activated in the Nidhogg system. Startled, she called up a terminal. Apparently, a powerful daemon from another dimension had literally collided with her little portion of the multi-verse and had gotten itself into a bit of trouble, by inadvertently creating Jusenkyo a century early. Considering that she’d lost one of her most powerful generals creating it originally, she had to give the daemon some kind of reward.

She headed into the Astral Plane, arriving at the location of her newest form of entertainment. If she didn’t know better, she’d swear she was looking at Inari’s long lost sister or daughter. The daemon had nine silvery white fox tails, dark red hair and red tipped white vulpine ears. And was not wearing a stitch of clothes, allowing Hild to see it was most definitely a girl. She watched her look round herself in a confused manner, clearly not familiar with her form. Clearly wherever she came from, they didn’t have many kitsune.

Summoning a severe business suit around herself, Hild approached her, catching the fox’s attention immediately, her tails going rigid as her head snapped round. Once she was sure she had her focus, Hild started speaking.

“If you’re quite done looking yourself over, I have a proposition for you. My name is Hild, I am the Daimakaicho...” Hild declared, mildly surprised, even if she expected it, when the fox didn’t show any recognition of her, the fox instead withdrawing into herself, muttering something almost indistinct.

“What’s happened to me? I can’t feel the anger, the hate, All gone. I can… I can think clearly now. Maybe… Maybe this is what that man meant all those years… decades ago...” The kitsune asked, before turning her piercing red eyes towards her, “My name… My name… Kurama… Yes, Kurama… I think that’s it. But it’s not me… or maybe it is me, since I’m so much more… me… Maybe...”

Hild raised an eyebrow. Her personality was oh so fragmented. Her grasp on her Name so tenuous. So delicate. If she was able to give her a Name, a name that would become her True Name, before she reclaimed the one she was born with, the Ultimate Force, through Yggdrasil and Nidhogg, would enforce it, binding her essence and true name together, and give her untold power of the kitsune. Hild considered then what she should do. Give her the name she was born with, or give her a new name, a name that would bind her to her will forever.

"Little kitsune, That Name no longer belongs to your form. I know your true name..." She said quietly. The Kitsune in question popped her head up immediately from where she had once again been resting it against her drawn up knees.

“Really? What is it?” She asked breathlessly, getting to her feet and hugging the Daimakaicho, wrapping her small arms as tightly as she could around the ruler of Hell. Hild gave the Kitsune a tender smile and pat on the head, surprised how much she was beginning to care about the displaced fox girl. As she did so, the manner of the payback for the favor she owed also presented itself. A name then popped into her head, a perfect name. Yes, she knew who this girl was...

"Now little kitsune, I came to thank you. You helped me greatly, however accidentally, and I would like to repay you for that. And so, upon the first worthy mortal stumbling into your drowned spring, your soul will be released from the chains of magic that bind it. How does that sound, little Okami Amaya?" Hild offered. If the back-breaking embrace Hild recieved was anything to go by, then Amaya was in full support of Hild's offer. As Hild tentatively patted the energetic and overly-enthusiastic kitsune on the back, she was already thinking of how long she should wait before letting someone fall into Amaya's spring. Eventually she gave a mental shrug, after all a solution would most likely present itself in due time and there was no use in trying to force it, such was the nature of Jusenkyo. Though, giving the exuberant Kitsune a look out of the corner of her eyes, maybe waiting a bit wouldn't be a bad thing.

Unknown to Hild, or the long deceased Mito Uzumaki, upon becoming Amaya, the last shreds of the seal fell away. However, not in a way that would allow Madara or his successors to get to the Kyuubi, as the summoning scroll was in the name of Kurama. A yellowed, decaying scroll in another world burst into flames as the entity described ceased to be, the owner crying out in rage as it realised what had happened.

Meanwhile, a different person visited the spirit of the fox. She smirked, a vulpine grin crossing her features. Hild might have thought she was binding Amaya to her will... She had been right in one way. Amaya was _her_ daughter...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ranma will arrive in the next chapter! Don't worry!
> 
> And yes, I think you can guess who the mystery person was, and it's all to do with what Amaya's _last_ name is...


End file.
